Refrigerant compressors for cooling systems such as air conditioning, refrigeration or chiller systems, may include a vapor injection system to increase operating efficiency and capacity. During operation, passages between the vapor injection system and the compression mechanism may create dead volume that is compressed, consuming energy unnecessarily.
A compressor may include a shell, a compression mechanism, a motor, and a vapor injection system. The compression mechanism may be contained within the shell and include a non-orbiting scroll axially displaceably mounted to the shell. The non-orbiting scroll may have an exterior portion, an interior portion, and a vapor injection passage extending therethrough from the exterior portion to the interior portion. The motor may be contained within the shell and may be drivingly coupled to the compression mechanism. The vapor injection system may include a vapor injection device, a vapor injection fitting, and a vapor injection valve. The vapor injection fitting may be in communication with the vapor injection device and the vapor injection passage. The vapor injection valve may be disposed between the shell and the interior of the non-orbiting scroll.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the claims.